1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a key, and more particularly, to a binding structure of the key.
2. The Related Art
At present, Keypads are widespread and used in various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, computers, PDAS (Personal Digital Assistants), etc.
A traditional keypad includes an elastic keyboard, a membrane board and a printed circuit board. The membrane board is fixed to a top surface of the printed circuit board. The membrane board and the printed circuit board together compose a plurality of dome switches. A plurality of key bodies is formed on the elastic keyboard. Each elastic key body has an upper portion projecting upward for being pressed thereon and a lower portion projecting downward for connecting the membrane board to control the switches in response to pressure operation on the upper portion. The connection between the key bodies and the membrane board is achieved by adhesive spread between the elastic keyboard and the membrane board.
However, during binding the elastic keyboard and the membrane board with adhesive, it is difficult to control the amount of the adhesive, and the adhesive always overflows. This takes negative effect on the quality of the keypad.
It is another disadvantage of the traditional keypad that a fixture is required to position the elastic keyboard or the membrane board in the process of binding the elastic keyboard to the membrane board. If not, the elastic keyboard and the membrane board may not be aligned. Accordingly, since the fixture is inevitable in assembling, the assembling work is time-consuming, and the manufacturing cost is increased.